


We were supposed to die like kings

by Satans_favorite_disney_princess



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anatoly does not, Angst, Are hurt, Brother Feels, Cell Phones, Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hell's Kitchen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lots of horrible angst, M/M, MY BABIES, Not canon death, One Shot, One brother dies, Over the span of a month, Phone Calls & Telephones, Russia, Russian Mafia, Short One Shot, Suicide, Vladimir Ranskahov Lives, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satans_favorite_disney_princess/pseuds/Satans_favorite_disney_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vladimir is going through grieving. And he's not taking it well. It's all written from his POV through voicemails he had sent Anatoly.</p><p>(It's my first fic on this site and I'd really appreciate feedback!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We were supposed to die like kings

[April 16th,2015 at 12:42 am]  
"We were supposed to do this together, _remember?_  
You and I were supposed to do everything together. Even die! It wasn't supposed to end like this, brother. We were supposed to die with dignity, like _kings._ "

 

[April 17th, 2015 at 2:31 am]  
"It was my fault, Anatoly. You wanted to go back home, you wanted to accept the job, you didn't even want to come to this god forsaken country. I let my pride stand in our way. And you're the one who suffers for my wrong doing." 

 

[April 18th, 2015 at 1:09 am]  
"Anatoly. My brother. The Prince of Moscow. And the King of America-  
I'm sorry. Please come home?"

 

[April 20th, 2015 at 12:28 pm]  
"Can't you call me back? Just once? Your voicemail is getting old, I want you to say something else. I miss talking to you, idiot."

 

[April 25th, 2015 at 4:46 am]  
"Sometimes I hear the floor creak and I think it's you getting a drink in the middle of the night. Other times I see you out of the corner of my eye. It's been too long."

 

[April 27th, 2015 at 6:12 am]  
"I just wanted to be a good older brother. And I killed you."

 

[April 29th, 2015 at 7:20 pm]  
"If you come back we'll go home to Moscow. We'll see the summer flowers. I know how much you love them."

 

[April 31st, 2015 at 12:00 am]  
"Happy birthday, shithead. You would've been 28 this year if it wasn't for me."

 

[May 2nd, 2015 at 5:55 pm]  
"I killed Fisk today. It doesn't help, really. It still hurts knowing you're still dead."

 

[May 3rd, 2015 at 4:43 pm]  
"I now have your name tattooed over my heart. I thought you'd like to know.   
I'm going this week to see you buried in the homeland. I'll pick some of those flowers you love so much and put them on your grave."

 

[May 5th, 2015 at 3:21 am]  
"It didn't seem right to see you buried.   
Its not right. I should be in that grave. You did nothing wrong, but you had to pay for it, 'Toly."

 

[May 6th, 2015 at 1:30 am]  
"Remember when you were cold and sick I used to sing and tell you stories? I did that all day, laying on the cold dirt. It's weird, the ground smells like you. Smells like home.   
I kept crying because of it. Because I miss you."

 

[May 7th, 2015 at 5:01 pm]  
"I can't handle it anymore. Come home."

 

[May 10th, 2015 at 4:13 am]  
"At least call me back."

[May 11th, 2015 at 3:28 pm]   
"I'm losing my mind without you, Anatoly. I need you home again!"

 

[May 12th, 2015 at 7:08 pm]  
"I'll see you soon, Anatoly. I'll be able to sing to you again. I'm sorry we didn't die like kings.  
I love you, brother."

 

[No more messages have been made using this caller's account or cellphone.]


End file.
